Head Over Feet
by arleete malfoy
Summary: Anos depois da guerra, Draco Malfoy e Ginny Wealsey se reencontram. E até hoje ela ainda tem as duvidas da sua ultima conversa. As duvidas serão tiradas, conversas e desabafos. Amigos e depois, o que serão? D/G PÓS-HOGWARTS.
1. Prólogo

- Por Merlin, Weasley! Larga do meu pé! Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo – um Draco Malfoy muito ferido resmungava deitado numa maca improvisada.

- Deixe de ser reclamão Malfoy! Você foi pego por uma_Cruciatus_, mesmo que fraco, mas foi! Deixe-me ver como está. – Gina Wealey encaminhou-se até Draco e começou a examiná-lo, ela havia se formado em Hogwarts e pouco depois a guerra estourou. Ainda não sabia os motivos, mas Draco entregou os locais das reuniões de Voldemort e juntou-se a Ordem.

-Aaai! Isso tá doendo! Termina logo isso ai pra eu voltar e lançar o Avada naquele... - Como um flash Draco lembrou-se quem havia lhe lançado a maldição.

_- Chegou a hora de vingar-me de você! Seu traidor! Teve a ousadia de trair sua família, passar para o lado perdedor, quando estivermos no poder, você irá se arrepender amargamente de não ter servido ao Lorde quando lhe foi dado a chance! – Um Comensal da Morte vinha se aproximando na direção de Draco, ele reconhecia aquela máscara, reconhecia aquela voz, a mesma voz que sempre lhe repreendeu, que lhe ensinou como usar as maldições e a mesma voz que lhe buzinava no seu ouvido, dizendo que devia servir ao poderoso Lord das Trevas, "maldito Lord"- ele pensou._

_-haha, maldito seja você e seu Lord, pra quê tanta devoção? Duvido que ele vá lhe ser grato, ele está pouco preocupado com os queridos seguidores dele, ele apenas quer manipulá-los! – Estavam se encarando, travando uma batalha de palavras e olhares._

_- Como ousas falar assim do Lord? Ele nos será muito grato, verás! Crucius! – Bradou o homem, toda a sua concentração, era uma vingança, apesar de ser seu filho, o Lord não poderia ser insultado desse jeito._

_- Aaargh! – Usando de todo o aprendizado que o próprio pai havia lhe dado, ele conseguiu recuperar-se da maldição, mesmo a dor sendo como se milhares de facas cortassem todos seus membros, ossos. Levantou-se – Experlliarmus! – Desarmou o inimigo e saiu correndo, não muito longe dali foi socorrido._

- Malfoy! Malfoy! – Uma ruiva sacudia seus ombros.

- O quê Weasley? Já estou bem? Posso voltar pra lá? – Levantou-se, procurando pela varinha.

- Não mesmo, estou te chamando a tempos e você está ai,olhando pro nada. Acho que a _Cruciatus_ não te fez bem, está fraco. Vais ficar aqui e em repouso – Sentou-o de novo na maca.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer hien? É obvio que eu não vou ficar aqui, enquanto uma guerra corre lá fora, vamos! Dê-me minha varinha.

- Não! Você não está bem ainda, vai ficar em repouso e tenho dito. Agora me diga quem foi que lhe mandou a maldição? Você estava a ponto de falar o nome do comensal quando resolveu ficar ai, estatelado, olhando pro nada, com o olhar vago.

- Ah, não quero falar isso. E ainda mais com você! Uma Weasel pobretona.

- Nossa Malfoy, pensei que já tivesse superado essa birinha infantil e de tempos de escola, afinal estamos lutando do mesmo lado. Embora ainda não tenha entendido quais motivos lhe trouxeram para o nosso lado. Sempre pensei que fosse se tornar um comensal, tudo indicava isso, seus modos, sua família, tudo!

- É Weasley, parece que você não conhece nada sobre mim! Não sou esse monstro que todos pensam, mas também não sou de todo bem. Ainda não gosto de sangues-ruins e das pessoas que com eles compactuam.

- Então me diga como você realmente é. A única parte do Draco Malfoy que eu conheço é aquela em que ele odeia minha família, odeia meus amigos, ridiculariza minha condição financeira e que até um tempo, era um futuro comensal.

- Hoje não Weasley, estamos no meio de uma guerra. Preciso voltar lá e terminar o que comecei. Não é uma maldiçãozinha dessas que vai derrubar a mim. Quem sabe quando toda essa bagunça terminar, eu te explique meus motivos.

- Anh, tudo bem. Vamos voltar pra lá então.

Aquela foi a única vez que conversou com Draco Malfoy, uma conversa curta em meio uma guerra, até hoje não sabia o porquê de ele ter se tornado um auror. Talvez ele fosse um espião, não. Se ele fosse um espião, o tal comensal não teria atacado a ele do jeito que atacou. Apenas viu que ele voltou ao campo de batalha, procurou o comensal, esse estava duelando lado a lado do Lord, o Lord duelando com o menino-que-sobreviveu, estava cada vez mais fraco, o outro era apenas o braço direito, um apoio. Draco começou a lançar infindáveis maldições a ele. O Lord cada vez mais fraco, Harry aproveitou-se dessa 'ajuda' que Draco estava dando e lançou a maldição da morte em Voldemort, mas este conseguiu desviar e quase desarmou Harry. A essa altura, Draco já estava em cima do comensal, este estava fraco, sem forças. Olhavam-se furiosamente, percebeu que estavam conversando, Draco deu uma risada sarcástica e logo depois lançou a maldição, o comensal caiu duro, sem vida, morto. E logo após, o Lord caiu ao lado de seu fiel seguidor, o seu braço direito. Quase inacreditável, mas Draco foi de extrema importância para a Ordem ganhar a guerra, além de entregar os locais das reuniões, entregar as estratégias, ajudou na batalha final, no momento final, no momento mais crucial. Hoje em dia, não sabia mais noticia dele, após o fim da guerra, ele pegou sua fortuna e mudou-se. Nunca mais ouviu falar de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Destinos

**Disclaimer: Os personagens NÃO me pertecem, apenas a Emily e o Mathew.Mas os outros ainda pertencem a nossa querida Tia Rowling e sua saga, fic sem fins lucrativos e só.**

* * *

** _ • Destinos •_**

Após a guerra, Gina havia terminado seus estudos e tornou-se uma medibruxa, trabalhava no St. Mungus. Mudou-se da Toca para um apartamento mais próximo ao local de trabalho. Mas as visitas aos seus pais eram feitas nos fins de semana ou quando conseguia uma folga para visitá-los durante os plantões. Levava uma vidinha pacata, estava solteira, depois de um relacionamento um pouco conturbado preferiu por ficar só, talvez fosse o melhor.

- Hey Ginny, você tá muito ocupada essa noite? – Um rapaz alto, moreno, olhos castanho-esverdeados lhe perguntou.

- Não Mathew, por quê?

- Eu e as meninas estamos querendo ir à inauguração de uma nova boate, que tal? Vamos?

- É, acho que posso ir sim, amanhã estou de folga mesmo. Não vai ter problema se eu acordar um pouco mais tarde.

- Ok, te pegaremos às 22h! Esteja pronta e nos esperando na portaria do seu prédio.

- Tá, mas vocês já têm os convites?

- Ah sim, a Emily conheceu um dos sócios da rede e conseguiu uns convites vips. Talvez até conheçamos o dono da badalada rede Badbobs!

- Oh nossa! Quanta honra. Deixe-me trabalhar agora ou então não tirarei minha folga e bye-bye boate.

Saiu do hospital às sete horas. Chegou a casa, tomou uma ducha e se pôs a procurar uma roupa. Achou um vestido preto tomara que caia, começou a se arrumar, fez uma maquiagem básica, deixou os cabelos soltos com os cachos caindo pelas costas. Olhou-se no espelho e deslumbrou-se com a própria imagem, estava linda e ninguém poderia negar. Pouco depois de estar pronta, desceu para a portaria, como havia combinado com Mathew.

* * *

- Não, eu não vou querer aquelas dançarinas!

- Mas Draco, elas são as melhores que encontrei, veja. São bonitas de corpo, sabem se vestir e tem um charme que nossa, tira o fôlego de qualquer um.

- Zabine, por favor. Você sabe muitíssimo bem que a boate não vai ser um bordel, então guarde essas charmosas dançarinas para a SUA boate, por que na minha elas não dançam.

- Ok. Não dá pra tentar convencer você mesmo né?

- Não, a boate vai ser no mesmo estilo das outras, na verdade eu nem queria abrir uma filial aqui, mas você insistiu. Não vejo motivos para voltar a morar em Londres, estou muito bem morando em Paris.

- Você não vai ficar fugindo da sua verdadeira moradia a vida toda né? Draco, entenda que ninguém mais vai ficar te perguntando sobre o assunto que você mais odeia, a guerra acabou há seis anos e você ainda tá remoendo as últimas palavras de seu pai. – Ao ouvir a última palavra que Blaise havia dito. Draco apenas olhou pra cara de seu amigo e saiu andando, sem nem ao menos continuar a prestar atenção na conversa – Aah Draco, por Merlin. Deixe disso, não adianta fugir desse assunto todo, você precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso hein? Ou então pode ficar louco! Procure um médico. Não quero um sócio louco.

- Ótimo, fique com toda a rede pra você! Já tenho o dinheiro o bastante, não sei pra quê fui me meter nesse negócio com você. – Virou-se e entrou no carro.

Era só o que faltava, achar que estava com medo de voltar a Londres por causa das inúmeras duvidas que deixou na cabeça de muitas pessoas quando lutou contra o próprio pai e pior, quando 'mudou' de lado, só porque o pai era Comensal não quer dizer que ele seria também, ele tinha ambições muito diferentes das de seu pai, está certo que algumas tradições de sangue puros ele não deixou de lado, mas ele não queria ser escravo de uma pessoa que lutava pela purificação do mundo bruxo, e que nem ao menos era puro sangue! Mas aquele não era o momento para pensar sobre isso, tinha que ir pra casa, relaxar e preparar-se, pois a noite seria daquelas, toda a sociedade estaria na sua inauguração e ele precisava estar aparentemente bem.

A Mansão Malfoy não lhe trazia boas lembranças, sua infância não foi uma das melhores, claro que ele sempre teve de tudo, mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ele não ligava só para os inúmeros presentes, ele queria atenção e isso não lhe era dado, toda a atenção de seu pai era para o maldito Lord. Sua mãe sempre preocupada com a casa e com as festas que daria naquele mês, apesar disso ela amava muito a Draco, mas não era muito sentimental e carinhosa. Adentrou a casa, que agora hospedava apenas um Malfoy. Caminhou pelos jardins, ainda estavam bem cuidados. Deu mais umas voltas e decidiu entrar, encaminhou-se direto para o quarto, a fim de descansar.

As horas passaram voando, apenas tinha dado um cochilo e acordou assustado, havia sonhado, aliás, havia tido um pesadelo. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Arrumou-se de forma impecável, preto. Sapatos muito bem lustrados, o cabelo um pouco caído sobre o rosto, dando o famoso charme. Desceu a caminho da nova boate, queria ver a reação das pessoas ao ver Draco Malfoy de volta.

* * *

A boate era uma das melhores em todos os quesitos. Uma pista de dança ampla com um palco de frente, a musica que tocava era a eletrônica, mas ao que parecia poderia suportar show de bandas também, o dj estava bem localizado. Em um canto havia um Lounge, com um sofá, uma mesinha de centro e várias almofadas, alguns quadros com símbolos antigos, os estilos musicais são diferenciados da pista. Próximo ao Lounge, encontrava-se o camarote e era lá que Gina se encontrava, quando falaram em convites vips, pensou que fosse apenas para entrar gratuitamente e não ficar no mesmo lugar que as pessoas da alta sociedade de Londres, sentia-se deslocada entre elas. Decidiu dar uma olhada pela boate, seus amigos estavam na pista de dança e ela não estava tão animada assim, parou no bar e pediu uma bebida.

- Gina, Gina! Vem aqui. – Uma moça de cabelos castanhos chamou-a.

- O que há Emily?

- Quero que conheça o dono da boate, ele disse que estudou em Hogwarts, talvez vocês se conheçam.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas não acho que conheça, não era muito popular na escola, mal andava com o trio-maravilha. O máximo que me conheciam, era como a caçula Weasley apaixonada pelo menino-que-sobreviveu ou então como a ingênua que escrevia no diário de Riddle.

- Tá, deixa de besteira, vamos.

Voltaram para o camarote e Emily começou a procurar pelo dono, ela não fazia idéia de como ele e Emily haviam se conhecido, mas não iria questionar.

-Ah, ali está ele. Vamos.

Um rapaz alto, cabelos castanho claros, meio bronzeado, muito bem vestido estava acenando para as duas.

- Emily, minha querida. Como está? Divertindo-se?

- Ah Zabine, estou bem. Divertindo-me? Mas que pergunta, é claro que estou. Não sabe como toda essa animação me faz bem, estava pra ficar estressada naquele hospital.

- Ótimo! E não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? – Olhou para Gina, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Nossa como pude esquecer, vim aqui exatamente para apresentar vocês. Gina, esse é Blaise Zabine. – Apontou para o rapaz – Blaise, essa é Gina Weasley.

- Prazer Weasley, estudamos na mesma época, mas nunca fomos apresentados.

- O prazer é todo seu Zabine. Realmente, você estava preocupado demais fazendo piadinhas idiotas junto com seus amiguinhos sonserinos. Mas isso é passado. Está de parabéns, a boate está ótima.

- Ah, obrigado. Mas esse mérito não é meu, não todo pelo menos. Meu sócio é o homem do bom gosto, toda a decoração foi responsabilidade dele.

- Certo. Um prazer revê-lo Zabine, vou dar uma volta por ali – Virou-se para a amiga - Emily, cuide-se. Vou procurar o Mathew.

- Aproveite Weasley.

Não demorou muito a achar Mathew, ele estava na pista. Fazia tempos que não dançava e achou que deveria relaxar e aproveitar. A música era sensual, ela e Mathew faziam um par perfeito, dançavam em sincronia. Dançou por horas, as músicas sempre no mesmo ritmo, eletro. As pessoas a sua volta, ficavam espantadas pela sua beleza e pela forma de sua dança, não chegava a ser vulgar, mas encantava qualquer um. Arriscou dançar com alguns outros rapazes, mas a sincronia não chegava nem perto. Após dançar muitas músicas, estava ficando cansada, pediu a Mathew para buscar-lhe uma água.

* * *

A boate estava a todo vapor, pessoas dançavam por todo lado. As músicas que tocavam eram suas preferidas. Escolheu a dedo a set list. Observou os casais na pista, tocava uma música lenta. Decidiu pedir ao Dj para trocar, havia preparado uma lista com as melhores, eletrônica, aquele era o ritmo que ele sabia que o seu público gostava, ele apreciava, mas não se arriscava a dançar.

Algumas pessoas que conhecia de tempos de escola vieram falar, apenas conversa fiada, curiosidade sobre o porquê de ter sumido e voltar sem mais nem menos. Pansy foi a que mais lhe importunou, "será que ela nunca percebe o quanto é enjoada?", pensou.

-Draquiiinho! Como que você vai embora e me abandona aqui?

- Oi Parkinson – o tom de voz era o mais desanimado possível.

-Quanta animação hein? Quando recebi o convite pelo Zabine fiquei super feliz, poder rever você, depois de tanto tempo! Que tal relembrarmos nossos velhos tempos? Aqueles tempos em que éramos monitores chefes e usávamos os quartos para outras coisinhas. – Pansy estava atracada ao pescoço de Draco, mordia o lóbulo da orelha e falava com uma voz sensual, ao menos era o que pretendia.

-Ora Pansy! Poupe-me dessa cena, eu sei muito bem que você usava o quarto tanto comigo quanto com o time de quadribol inteirinho! Peça ao Nott para relembrar os velhos tempos de escola com você. – Desviando-se dos braços de Pansy, foi atrás de alguma distração.

E realmente achou. Uma linda ruiva dançando no meio da pista, os movimentos os mais sensuais possíveis, suas curvas estavam mexendo conforme a música, eletrônica. Desde o balançar dos cachos sobre as costas até o movimento dos quadris, tudo era perfeito, sincronia perfeita, ela parecia ser elétrica, ruiva, perfeita. E precisava conhecer aquela ruiva, ele podia, não havia coisa que ele não pudesse fazer, afinal era um Malfoy e, além disso, era sócio majoritário da boate, qual mulher em sã consciência não iria querer conversar um pouco com ele? Percebeu que o rapaz que acompanhava a moça se afastou e assim, começou a caminhar em sua direção.

* * *

**N/A:**Capítulo apenas para mostrar como ficou mais ou menos a vida de cada um depois da guerra, a parte da Gina tá um pouco pequena, mas é por conta que a fic é mais centrada no drama que é a vida do Draco. Sim, tem meio que um draminha na vidinha do nosso querido e gostoso(ui) Draco. Se comentarem, eu posto mais rápido, vou aproveitar que ainda tô de férias e vou adiantar bastante, e também pra compensar a semana que vou ficar sem conectar.

**Thaty:** Tô continuando, espero que goste. Não sei se tá lá essas coisas toda, mas espero que goste mesmo. Beeeijos :

**Astrid Kellen: **Eu sei que tu vais ler por aqui, então trate de comentar também 8D :


End file.
